Big Mistakes
by kazma.kay
Summary: I suck at summaries! But if you want one it's inside! THIS IS NOT A ZL FANFIC, for those of you who might think that once they read it begining. THIS IS A DL FANFIC! Chase might be a little OOC, but only at least at 2 points, depends on how i'm feeling...
1. Chapter 1

Big Mistake

Disclaimer- Does it look like I own Zozy101? No…

Summery: What do you think will happen when Zoey kisses Logan and he kisses her back? (So much for the "good girl" act.) How do you think Chase and Dana will take it?

Logan's POV

Zoey was sitting on the beach, and she was crying. It was late at night and I had been on a walk. I decided to go over and sit next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked kind of harshly to me as I sat down.

"Thought you might like some company," I said back

"Just go away," she said while sobbing

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she plainly said

"Well, then can I walk you back to your room?" I said, being the nice guy that I am. (A/N: lol)

"Whatever" she said

We walked all the way to her dorm without saying anything. When we got to room 101 she finally spoke.

"Thanks for walking me back" She said politely.

"No prob." I said back

She froze for a second then without hesitation she kissed me straight on the lips. And surprisingly I kissed her back. I have to admit she was a pretty good kisser. She put her hands around my neck and I held her waist. Just then things went bad, I guess. The door to room 101 had opened and out came Dana, Nicole, Chase, Michael, Quinn, and Dustin. (A/N: Don't worry DL fans; this is not a ZL fanfic! That would not make me happy! Blah! Anyway back to the story!)

I suddenly stopped kissing Zoey to find Nicole, Michael, and Quinn with jaws dropped. Dustin had fainted. And then I turned my head to Dana and Chase. Chase looked like he was going to kill me. And Dana took Nicole into the room and locked the door. I could tell she wasn't going to let anyone in, not even Zoey.

Dana's POV

Chase had come running into my dorm with Dustin. Nicole and I had been listening to Quinn about her latest Quinn-ventions.

"Have you guys seen Zoey!" Chase said almost out of breath.

"No, but she should be back soon" Nicole said "You should just stay here until she get's back."

"I can't I have to go find her!" Chase almost yelled

"Why what's wrong?" Nicole asked

"Well, Zoey and I got into a little fight" he began, "It started over a stupid little water bottle, and boy did she get mad."

"Tell us more!" Nicole said back

"I don't think I should, I just really need to find Zoey!" He said. I think he was trying to avoid something.

"Just tell us so Nicole won't keep asking" I cut in.

"Fine, but I've got to hurry," He started, "Well, you see, Dustin had come over. He wanted me to help him with getting girls. I told him he should ask Logan, but the said Logan didn't really help the first time. So I told him that I would try to help. I used a water bottle as a girl and told Dustin that a girl is like a water bottle."

"How so?" Nicole interrupted.

"He's getting to that," Dustin mumbled.

"Anyway," Chase began again, "I told him that a girl is like a water bottle, because all girls need a bottle of water and that's how they can take their life"

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard you say, Chase." Nicole said almost instantly after he was done.

"Yeah, well here comes the best part," Chase began again sarcastically, "Just then Zoey walked in and apparently she heard what I said. So she got really mad, then she punched me a few times in the arm and ran off!"

"I'm guessing that she just took it the wrong way," I then replied, "she tends to do that a lot lately."

"So back to my question, when ever you three see Zoey could you tell her I really need to talk to her?" Chase asked.

"Or we should all just probably go out looking for her it would be much easier and faster, that way we could find her in no time," Quinn said

Man I haven't heard Quinn talk this whole time that Chase has been here. She must just really want to get back to telling us more about her Quinn-ventions.

"We should probably ask Michael and Logan if they want to help" Chase said while getting out his cell phone and dialing Michael's number.

We could hear it ring a few times then Michael answered.

Chase's POV

"Hi" Chase heard Michael say from the other side of the line.

"Hey Michael, could you and Logan come over here and help us try and find Zoey?" I asked

"Well, Logan's not here but, I'll be there in 3 minutes." Michael replied

"OK well, see ya then!" I said back

Michael then hung up.

Dana's POV

"OK, guys Michael sa-" Chase was then cut off by me

"We heard," I replied more harshly than I wanted to.

Just the Michael walked through the door.

"That was quick," Dustin said

"Yeah, well, I ran!' Michael told him.

"OK what should we do," Everyone asked while looking at Quinn.

"Well we need to get into groups and then split up," She replied "Nicole and Dana you guys check the beach, Chase and Michael you check the North and East part of campus, and Dustin and I will check the West and South part."

"OK," we all said back agreeing.

I then opened the door, and we all stepped out of the door, to find Zoey and Logan basically making out.

"Found them," Dustin said before fainting.

Quinn, Nicole, and Michael all had their jaws dropped. And I swear Chase looked like he was going to kill Logan, Chase even kind of scared me with the look he had on his face, and knowing myself that's pretty hard to do.

I then looked back to Zoey and Logan. I was pissed. Not just at the fact that they had been making out but the fact that Zoey new I liked him. Yes, Logan, hard to believe that I would actually like him, but

deep down he has a heart, way deep down. But he has shown me some of him good guy side. He was always there when he saw that I was hurt, and no not just emotionally hurt. (A/N: In my other fanfic, Bangles, It will talk more about Dana being hurt and stuff.)

Anyway, I was still pissed. How could those jerks just go off and start kissing, even when Zoey knew I liked him. I then decided to go back inside. I grabbed Nicole's arm and pulled her into our dorm. I didn't want to see anyone but Nicole, (surprisingly), I most defiantly didn't want to hear, talk, see, or breathe any where by Zoey or Logan. I was so freaking pissed.

A/N: Hello, my readers! There are probably some missed spelled words in here, but plez to not make a big deal out of them. As long as you can tell what they say then that will be fine. Next chapter should be up soon! PLEZ REVIEW! Flames are welcome if you didn't like it. But, plez if you didn't like it at all then don't read it any more. (Just a pice of advice!) Anyway, I really hope you liked it. And another reminder! THIS IS NOT A ZL FANFIC! HOWEVER THIS IS A DL FANFIC! i know it may seem like a ZL fanfic in the begining but it's not in the end! I an a DL fan all the way! If this was a ZL then i would have left this for some ZL fan to write with a different ending than I have planed out! BUT IT"S NOT A ZL FANFIC, SO I'M WRITING IT! Teehee! Happy readings!

THISisMYpenNAMEnotKIDDING

Lana


	2. Chapter 2

Big Mistakes

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Does it look like I would Zoey101??? No…. If I did Nicole and Dana would still be on the show.

A/N: Yea, this chapter might be slight OOC, (well for Chase at least.) I did this because I needed it for the rest on the fanfic.

On with the story

Logan's dorm

Logan's POV

I was confused, no, I was very confused, no, I was so confused that I confused myself even more.

Zoey and I had just basically been kissing. And then Dana, Chase and the rest of the gang have to see us! If I could I'd rather have been kissing Zoey in a closet or a room where no one could see us, instead of being out in the open.

Most of me didn't want to be kissing Zoey. I mean after all Chase likes her, and I could stab a friend like that. Yea I know me being Logan Reese and all, it seems like something that I would do. But, deep down somewhere inside of me, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down I do have a heart.

I didn't really know why I felt so horrible about it, besides the fact that Chase likes Zoey. It's not like I have a girlfriend right now. Again, I know me (again) Logan Reese not having a girlfriend. It gives me chills too. (A/N: LOL!!!!!)

Why did Zoey kiss me in the first place? Why did I have to kiss her back?

"Stupid Logan" I yelled to myself.

I decided to go and talk to Dana, for some reason it felt like the right thing to do. I don't know why but it just did.

Room 101

Dana's POV

I feel so frustrated and so upset right now. How could Zoey go and start kissing the guy that she knew I liked.

OMG!!! I hate it when I even think the thought of me liking Logan Reese. He is so self-absorbed. Never caring about anybody except himself. But, I guess he is nice and somewhat sweet around me. No, no, no!!!! Dana stop it, this was his doing too, he was the one who kissed Zoey back!

I then thought about calling him, but I didn't want to act stupid (again). So I finally decided that I was going to go over to his dorm and talk to him.

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked.

I didn't answer; I just walked out into that hallway. Dustin was still lying on the floor, Zoey and Chase were there too, but hadn't been saying anything.

"Dana I-" Zoey started

"Don't bother, you slut" I interrupted. I didn't mean for that last part to come out, it just sort of slipped off of my tongue. Either way I was still mad at her.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?" I heard an angry Chase yell directly at me.

I didn't say anything hoping that it would pass through and he wouldn't say anything else and I could just walk on by. But I was wrong.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN, NEVER!!!!!!" Chase yelled at me again.

After that, out of nowhere, Chase's fist came hurling into the left side of my nose. DANG, did that hurt, but I wasn't going to show it after all I'm Dana, Danger Cruz. Then my nose started throbbing with pain, but again I didn't show it. I brought my hand up to my nostril where I felt a warm liquid flowing from it. When I brought my hand back down, I looked at it. Blood. Then I looked at Chase. He looked as calm as ever, as though nothing ever happened.

Just then a thought sprang into my mind, then without thinking it over it twice I punched Chase right in the nose. Same spot where he punched me. Apparently, my fist got the job done, for where I moved my hand away I saw a thick stream for blood coming from his nose. But, I guess he's a quick thinker too. He punched me again, right in the gut.

OK that's It, I thought to myself. Chase is acting way abnormal.

Then I made a quick decision, I punched him back. Same spot, twice as hard.

We did this for a little longer with just punching each other back and forth. Not talking just punching. But what made me so mad is that Zoey was having a kick out of this by just sitting back, next to Dustin, and watching.

Finally, I got caught off guard and Chase punched me, HARD, in the stomach. This caused to me to fall backwards. Just then somebody caught me, maybe. I turned around thinking it was Logan. I hoped.

It really turned out to be this geek in my math class, but then he fell back because of trying to catch me, which caused another kid to fall back. But, before my head hit anything, a door, a doorknob, a wall, or the floor. Two strong arms grabbed me, causing me to fall onto somebody's chest. And who just might that somebody be? That's right, Logan, Logan Reese.


End file.
